


Oversharing

by TheSpaceHairAndTheSpaceIdiot



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1676285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceHairAndTheSpaceIdiot/pseuds/TheSpaceHairAndTheSpaceIdiot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hello!” she said happily to Craig, waving her hand out at the audience in greeting. That spurred them on even further, ensuring it was a few more moments before the applause quieted. She continued to glance around as the cheering died down, until her gazed settled on Craig, his chin resting in the palm of his hand and a mischievous grin on his lips.</p>
<p>“Hi, Alex!” he sang teasingly, eyes glinting like a child who'd caught a glimpse of his Christmas presents early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oversharing

**Author's Note:**

> From a (long overdue) prompt on tumblr: "Alex accidentally over shares in an interview about her sex life with Matt."

“And here we have the always lovely and remarkable _Alex Kingston_!”

It was to a burst of riotous applause and cheering from Craig, the audience, and even Geoff the animatronic skeleton that Alex strode out onto the stage. There was a grin plastered across her face as she walked over to her seat, stopping to hug her host before sitting.

“Hello!” she said happily to Craig, waving her hand out at the audience in greeting. That spurred them on even further, ensuring it was a few more moments before the applause quieted. She continued to glance around as the cheering died down, until her gazed settled on Craig, his chin resting in the palm of his hand and a mischievous grin on his lips.

“Hi, Alex!” he sang teasingly, eyes glinting like a child who'd caught a glimpse of his Christmas presents early. The audience rang with laughter. He ignored them, waiting patiently for the studio to quiet again as she sat watching him, her face beginning to blush red. Once everything was quiet again and he still hadn't said anything else, she opened her mouth but was quickly cut off by his spare hand reaching out to grab her left hand.

“What are you doing?” she said, trying and failing to hold in a laugh.

He brought her hand up to his face, inspecting it closely before letting her drop it back into her lap. “Oh, you know, just checking to make sure there was no jewelry of suspicious symbolism anywhere near your hands tonight.”

The audience roared to life again as Alex buried her face in her hands, warding off the embarrassment that she had quite honestly been expecting from the moment she'd booked the interview. After that first time, where she'd most definitely been too chatty, Craig Ferguson had delighted in teasing her, running with the rabbit joke for as long as he possibly could. Considering that this time she was walking into the lion's den with even more ammunition out and known to the masses, she knew this was only the beginning.

“No, well, as you can seen, no jewelry on at all tonight. I thought it might be safer since you're always so naughty when I come here!” she scolded lightly, slapping him playfully on the arm.

Craig gasped in mock outrage. “Naughty? I am most definitely not _naughty_! You are the one who always comes on here and talks about _rabbits_ and other dirty, dirty things! My show has never been anything other than the epitome of class and decorum!” He paused to let the audience have their much-deserved laugh. “Anyway, I wasn't looking for anything naughty! I was on the lookout for jewelery of a different nature. So, nothing yet, I take it? Well, it's still early days, isn't it? Or _is_ it?”

Alex immediately felt the blush rise up on her cheekbones and buried her face in her hands once more, fighting to hide the grin and small giggle that escaped from her mouth. Regaining a modicum of control back, she lifted her face and said very clearly, “I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about.”

Craig looked affronted. “Now really, Alex, are we going to play that game?” When she still didn't give him anything, he continued, a playful smirk on his lips. “It's just that your former co-star just so happened to let loose a pretty big secret in an interview of his own the other day and I was hoping you may be interested in letting a few more salient details drop yourself, hmm?”

Alex groaned, feeling mortified but secretly, oddly giddy at the continued talk about the subject. “You're really going to make me talk about this? What about the show? Series 8 of Doctor Who starts next week and -”

“And my old buddy Peter Capaldi will be here in a few days to tell us all about that _and_ River Song's return, don't worry!” Craig interrupted, determination in his eyes and giddy laughter in his voice. “No, no, Alex, _this_ is the story of the night.” Turning to address his audience, he explained, “Now, for those of you living under a bloody _rock_ who haven't heard yet, Matt Smith, the late, great Eleventh Doctor, went on the Graham Norton Show last week and managed to let slip that he and Alex here have been... er... knocking boots, as it were. And then, when he realized that the cat was out of the bag, went on to say that he was going to spend the rest of his life with her!”

Alex flushed an even deeper shade of red as the audience burst into cheers and Craig sat back in his chair, looking like the cat that ate the canary. Alex would have been upset if she hadn't been expecting exactly this. From the moment of Matt's little slip of the tongue, they and been hiding in seclusion as much as was possible with their lives and this was the first time either of them had yet spoken publicly about it.

She'd considered canceling the interview today, but as Matt had reminded her, Craig Ferguson was a friend, a fan even. Out of everyone, they could trust him to be... well, not gentle exactly, but certainly supportive and to help them break the ice with the public. So she played coy, went along with the joke, allowing him to lay the groundwork, because that's what she knew was expected of her and she genuinely _was_ embarrassed over the entire blowup. She and Matt may have refrained from making any more statements until now, but the press hadn't let that stop them from jumping on the story and certain sectors were far from jovial over the news.

She turned her attention back to Craig, who was back to talking with his chin in his hand.

“The _rest_ of  his _life_. Sounds serious... _is_ it serious, Alex?” he prodded innocently.

Alex huffed but hesitated only a moment before offering a tentative grin. “Rather serious, I'd say.”

“Yeah?” Craig beamed, obviously delighted at having received a direct answer. “So, I looked and we obviously already determined that there is no _ring..._ with comments like that from the two of you, are there going to be any wedding bells in the future?”

Alex used the time it took for the crowd to cheer at that statement to will the red from her cheeks and stifle the wide grin threatening to break across her face. “No,” she said delicately as soon as the audience quieted, “no, I don't think so. Not yet, at least.”

“But someday... maybe?” he wheedled at her suggestively.

She couldn't help it – she laughed at his ridiculous niggling at the subject. If she were perfectly honest, Craig was making her feel infinitely better about the whole thing, putting her more at ease than she expected to be. “Honestly, give us some time before you lot start talking about all that!” she scolded him happily. “We've only just gone public – and completely by accident let me tell you! I was very cross with Matt after that interview!”

“Cross, eh? Did Matt get a spanking for his little slip up?”

She laughed aloud with the crowd again. “No, but you might if you don't behave yourself! I'll do it this time, I swear!”

At that, Craig held his hands up in defeat. Slowly, he lowered them back down to the desk. “No, but seriously, Alex, what's with all the secrecy?” he asked imploringly. “I mean the two of you have oodles of chemistry, the whole world is already used to seeing the two of you snog each other practically to death. And I always thought there was something going on – I mean a woman doesn't just go into a man's bathroom for no reason! Why keep it a secret so long? Is it Matt? Is the lad bad in bed or something?”

“Oh, I promise you, Matt couldn't be bad at sex if he tried!” Alex blurted out, too busy giggling to comprehend exactly what she'd said. Out loud. On television. For the whole bloody world to hear.

The laughter and cheering from the audience was louder than ever before as Alex clapped her hands over her mouth, mortified.

Craig took the opportunity to lean forward, interest and mad glee in his eyes as he grinned and laughed along with everyone else. “There we go! Now tell us some more about that!”

“No! Oh my God, I can't believe I just said that!” she moaned into her hands, her words getting muffled so that the microphone clipped to her shirt barely picked them up. “Oh, he is going to kill me!” The noises from the crowd were still ringing in her ears and she could only shake her head dazedly, embarrassment radiating off of her skin like a furnace.

Craig tried valiantly to placate her through laughter of his own, choking out the words as best he could. “Well, I wouldn't be too upset with yourself, Alex... you just gave the guy the best compliment any man could hope for!”

Alex tried to pull herself together, reminding herself that she was on television and couldn't spend the rest of the interview with her hands hiding her face. She lowered them slowly and took a deep breath, thinking quickly. It wasn't honestly Matt she was worried about – he'd likely laugh it off, finding the whole thing wildly hilarious and no doubt eager to further prove her statement. As always, it was more that everyone she knew would likely be watching this interview and yet again, she'd gone and made a spectacle of herself, more than in the interviews she'd given previously and even more than she'd expected coming into it, which was saying rather a lot.

She swears, she's surprised her publicist hasn't drank himself into an early grave by now.

“So, I have to ask, Alex, because, well, the public simply _demands_ to know – is Matt as... _majestic_ as he's always claimed?” The question is hurled at her, Craig barely able to keep his tone even, his voice shaking with glee.

_'Oh well,'_ she thought to herself, _'I've already botched tonight up.'_ She might as well go on and finish what she'd started. 

“Well, actually, I'd have to say he was probably being a bit humble when he made that comment,” she said matter-of-factly and took a measure of glee at the surprised look on Craig's face at her bluntness.

And that was it. Craig was fully committed to that topic of conversation, spending the rest of the allotted time attempting to get Alex to divulge more details of her relationship with Matt with varying levels of success. Some questions were ones likely to get her into more and more trouble, others were innocent, but she answered most candidly enough, thankful that she'd chosen this show to appear on so soon after going public. Craig's presence was calming in a way, enabling her to feel like any other person who's private relationship had been smeared across the tabloids. It didn't seem to be quite as big of a deal as it had for the rest of the week leading up to now. 

It was only reluctantly, at the prodding of his producers, that Craig relented and asked her a few questions to promote the oncoming series of Doctor Who and her thoughts on Peter Capaldi, allowing her to tease the episode she returns in later on in the series. He ended the interview with a note that this would be the final time she would be on the show before he left, thanking her for the entertainment she always brought with her, and wishing her and Matt the best of luck.

Light feeling lighter than she had in days, Alex happily made her way home, eager to be out of the spotlight once more. It was only as she was turning her key in the lock that she thought about telling Matt, who no doubt lay in wait on the sofa just beyond the door, about the turn the interview had taken. The embarrassment of earlier returned, almost full-forced.

Slowly, she edged the door open, walked inside, and shut it silently behind her, taking note of the darkened room she found. It wasn't late but he may have gone to bed early, she thought as she set her purse down on an end table. But no – there he was, sprawled out on her couch, face tucked into the arm of the sofa, and snoring softly – asleep, but certainly not on purpose.

She smiled faintly and walked over, crouching down to wake him gently, intent on leading him up to bed, where he could rest more comfortably. She stroked her fingers softly through his hair, letting them glide down to slide over his face as his eyes fluttered awake.

He moaned softly as he took in his surroundings. “You're home? What time is is?”

“Just passed eight. You knocked out early tonight, darling. Come on, let's get you upstairs,” she told him gently, grabbing hold of his hands and helping to haul him to his feet. They started the walk over the the stairs that led to their bedroom.

“I was watching a football match but that ended and I figured I'd just wait for you to get back. Must have just fallen asleep. Salome's in her room working on homework last time I checked. Man, I'm knackered,” he told her with sleep in his voice.

They reached the top of the steps and Alex sent him ahead and went to say goodnight to her daughter. By the time she'd made it to the bedroom, Matt was already undressed and laying beneath the covers but looking more awake and alert than just a few moments before.

“So, how was the interview?” he asked her as she stripped her clothes off and made to join him in bed.

She paused, thinking that it might be best to save the embarrassing story for the morning when he was more awake. She hoped she'd feel less mortified in the light of day.

“Just fine,” she answered breezily, hoping he wouldn't prod too much.

“Yeah?” he asked, turning on his side to wrap his arm around her middle. “Did he ask? About us? He had to have, right?”

She sighed. “Of course he asked, but it wasn't that big of a thing. Flew right passed it.”

“Ahh,” he murmured in acknowledgment, seeming to be dropping the line of questioning. She thought he might be drifting off to sleep when his fingers started to trace shapes across her stomach, inching higher and higher until he was nearly cupping her breast in the palm of his hand.

She felt heat rising up through her body and let out a small sigh of pleasure before laughing gently. “I thought you were tired?”

“I'm bloody exhausted, but we both know I couldn't be bad at sex even if I tried, so what the hell?” he murmured into her neck.

It took a moment for his words to register in her brain, but when they finally did, she gasped and quickly sat up straight, throwing the covers back and glaring angrily at him. “You _know_!”

He stifled a laugh and she knew he wasn't finding it easy. “Of course I _know_! I've been on that show as much as you have, I've got friends on the production team. They sent me clips of the video practically before you'd left the studio!”

She muttered darkly about his friends on the production team and exactly what they could do with their videos.

“Hey, come on, it isn't so bad,” he tried to comfort her. “I thought it was pretty hilarious, the bits I saw at least. Craig did good, getting you to open up like that. Remind me to call and thank him tomorrow.”

“But darling, the things I said – I don't know how we'll show our faces in public again after this!”

He chuckled. “That'll be pretty hard to keep up with, considering the line of work we're both in.” He grabbed hold of her shoulders and managed to coax her into laying down again. “Now, yes, it was a bit... off-kilter maybe, but let's face it, most of your interviews are – and hell, mine aren't much better. Remember the reason you were talking about all this to begin with? Me and my inability to keep my own mouth shut any longer. It's fine. You had the audience in stitches and gave the people what they wanted. The hype will die down soon enough and then everything will just go back to normal.”

She sighed deeply. “I supposed you're right. It's just not exactly how I'd planned all this to go. But you're right. It's really not that big of a deal in the grand scheme of things.” She relaxed into his embrace once more, allowing herself to breathe freely.

Matt smiled against her skin. “Knew you'd see things my way. Now, I know we've only just got passed the first hurdle, but when do you think we can let the next secret out of the bag? Now that this is out, I'm kinda feeling the urge to just get it all out. They're already guessing, after all.”

“I don't know, darling. Let's let this media blitz die down a bit first. There's only so much of tonight I can take at one time,” she giggled softly, twining her fingers with his.

“All right, fair enough. I'm just saying, that ring you've got hidden in your nightstand is getting awfully afraid of the dark.”

She smiled to herself in the dark, the diamond ring he'd proposed to her with a month before bright in her mind's eye. “I guess we'll have to let it out into the sunlight soon then. Maybe in a few weeks, we can go out and let the news out together – and this time on purpose. It really is too lovely to be sitting in that drawer much longer.”

“Great. And I agree – it's much too _majestic_ not to be seen in the light of day,” he laughed.

“Just like the man who bought it – shall we put you on display as well?” She smiled as she felt his soft laugher against her shoulder. “Now go to sleep. More people will have seen the interview by the morning and my poor publicist will need to be talked down from a building, I'm sure. I've got to be awake to calm him down.”

 


End file.
